Mix Worlds Intertwind
by Shorty158
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS. This is the following of X-2 and it has charaters from VIII and XI (i just have one person that my friend made in later chapters)
1. Intordution

It had been three years after the faith and Sin had been vanished by the eternal calm. The high summoner Yuna was now back in Besaid with her new husband Tidus and her old friends Wakka and Lulu. She and Tidus would help take care of their baby boy Vadina for Lulu sometimes when Wakka would help the Aurochs practice for Blitzball. For a while now, Yuna had been trying to keep in contact with her cousin Rikku and her other friend Paine just so they wouldn't worry. However, she was still a part of the Gullwings, spherehunters. She was just away for a long time.

There were times where she just wanted to go back and enjoy being in the airship with her friends and family. It's not like she could just leave. Brother was still mad at her for leaving the Gullwings when she didn't. So the worst thing was the "leader" was not doing a very good job like always. The Gullwings were now very low on money and power. Somehow, Shinra was doing well with his inventions and sold some all over Spira. The problem was that he was being "just a kid" and didn't want to share his money with anyone else.

On top of that, there were some strange things happing in the temples again! However, it wasn't all of the temples, it was just Dojse and Bevelle. In other words, Yuna wasn't having a good, time with her husband from all the begging for her help.


	2. New Comers to Spira

SummaryThis chapy adds charatars from FVIII. there's really nothing more to say really.**

* * *

**

Four days had passed and Yuna hadn't returned any calls from Bevelle or Dojse. They had become worried that the high summoner no longer cared about Spira's safety. It wasn't that though, she just decided to take Gippal's advice. Actually, he just said that people shouldn't just run to her when they need help. She had already saved the world twice and it was time for someone else to do all the dirty work around there. What she wanted more than anything was to make sure that she would spend her last moments with Tidus, just in case he would fade again. No one seemed to understand her but Lulu.

Lulu: Yuna, what's wrong?

Yuna: The temples keep bothering me and I don't won't anything to do with it!

Lulu: You've changed a lot Yuna or is it just me?

Yuna: I just want to be left alone that's all.

Lulu: We all want something to ourselves, but sometimes; you need to yourself some space, right?

Yuna: That's right Lulu. This is why you're like a big sister to me.

Lulu: Because I understand you now?

Yuna smiled at Lulu. She did understand her even more now, maybe because she too had changed over the years. Yuna did say that she would be changing over the years, though she never said how much she would be changing. Mostly because she ignores the fact that she was changing, but deep down she still is a goody-good. Like always, she didn't want to share her feelings with anyone. Or does she?

Lulu: Hello, Spira to Yuna.

Yuna: Huh?

Lulu: Your husband is looking for you, go on now.

Yuna: I'm sorry what did you say?

Lulu raised her arm in the air as Yuna ducked her head down with a smile. Then she ran of giggling toward the shores of Besaid. Maybe just a little part of Yuna still remand from her childhood Lulu thought. Some things are better to stay the way they are. For now, Yuna thought it would be best if she continued to walk the path that was in front of her throughout her life. (some plan)

Tidus: Yuna, where were you?

Yuna: Where else would I be, this is a small island, you know.

Wakka: go on, tell her before I do!

Tidus: All right, keep your pants on.

Yuna: What is it?

Tidus: I kind of want to go and see how the temples are doing.

Yuna: Why?

Tidus: It's the right thing to do!

Wakka: your friend Paine said that she was gonna look into it too and the rest of the Gullwings wanted to know if you were going along with them.

Yuna: I don't want to get involved like before I told you that!

Tidus: You said that you wanted to see your friend and family again right. Here's your chance Yuna.

Yuna: I guess… I guess you're right. I'll call the Gullwings and tell them that I'm going with them.

Once Yuna had contacted them in a matter of minutes, the Celsius had arrived at Besaid Island. Either they were close to them or they were just waiting for Yuna's call and they're trying not to show her that they were waiting for her. One thing for sure, Brother was still mad at Yuna for "leaving". The somewhat good thing was that she would be able to see her "better" cousin and sad uncle.

Yuna: I bet Brother is still mad at me.

Tidus: But you didn't do anything for him to get mad at.

Yuna: He thinks I left the Gullwings.

Wakka: You two set.

Yuna and Tidus: Yes.

Form the bottom of the ship a door opened. From it came Rikku, Paine, Buddy and Shinra running to Yuna. Although, she was surprised to see that Shinra was still in the Gullwings. She had thought that he would be in Luca or somewhere selling some inventions.

Rikku: Hey, it's good to see you again Yunie!

Paine: We were beginning to worry about the Yuna that we knew. The one who falls in headfirst into trouble.

Yuna giggles: Sorry Paine, I just wanted some time away from the big crow again.

Rikku: So how's life treating ya'?

Tidus: It's kinda hard to say.

Rikku: Come on, you can tell me.

Buddy: We should get in the ship before our leader decides to leave us.

Tidus: Why would he do that?

Shinra: He's still angry for Yuna leaving the Gullwings. However, she really didn't leave.

Rikku: I still can't believe that you really listened to me.

Yuna: You just told me to leave him, so I wanted to just leave, but that isn't the reason why I left.

Paine: I know, you left for something that everyone can see.

Yuna: Is it that easy to see?

The others smiled for a "yes". For some time, she did talk about leaving for a while, but for now, yuna was back with the Gullwings. As they got into the airship, Brother was up walking throughout the bridge nurvusly somehow.

Yuna: Who's missed me?

Barkeep: Mish Yoona!

Yuna: Hello barkeep.

Paine: You know, I still can't tell Hypello apart.

Yuna: I really miss this place.

Tidus: See it was good that you can right.

Yuna: It was good that I can back.

Buddy: then we're off to Dojse first.

The Gullwings arrived about an hour later at Dojse temple. An Al Bhed came to them and said that they think that there were fiends again from underneath they're feet. Yuna or the others thought that is couldn't be true. So, they, like almost always, ask for a fee. As Buddy did the negotiating YRP and Tidus went to take a look inside the temple. Whatever was in there, it knocked out three of the Al Bhed's strongest wepons.

Yuna: Well this is it people, moment of truth.

Paine: What truth is there or what do we even know.

Tidus: That these might be some kind of fiend in the chamber of the faith that's what we know right.

Rikku: No one asked you!

Yuna looked back at her viewing her friends and spout. Nothing was wrong outside the camber of faith. The doors slowly open and voices could be heard.

Yuna: Let's go!

Three people yelled in shock. There were two young men and one young woman. They looked like if they had no idea where they were.

Tidus: Who are you?

Taller man: Who are _you_?

Tidus: I asked you first. Are you planning to destroy all of us?

Women: We don't even know where we are.

Tidus: That's a lie!

Yuna: Wait now, are you people or unsent.

Rikku: I'm guessing unsent.

Other man: What is and unsent?

Paine: Maybe they lost their memory or something like that.

Yuna: What are your names?

Women: I'm Rinoa, this is Irvine and that's my husband Squall.

Yuna: I see and where are you from?

Rinoa: I'm from Timber, Squall's from Balamb and Irvine is from Galbadia

Tidus: Huh?

Irvine: I take it that Selphie and the others aren't doing as well either.

Yuna: You mean that there are more of you people?

Paine: Maybe they're at Bevelle.

Rinoa: What's Bevelle?

Rikku: The heart of Spira HELLO!

Squall: So this place that we're in is called Spira? We're in another part of the world?

Rinoa: I think we are in another world Squall. I just hope that I'm wrong about this.

Yuna stared at them for a while. They couldn't be from another world or maybe they were. Like Zanerkand, there could have been a world just like Tidus. Yuna thought that they might have been from the Mushroom Rock road or maybe the Moonflow but it was just a hunch.

Yuna: Anything on Bevelle?

Rikku: The same thing like here too.

Irvine: Is Selphie all right?

Squall: …

The Gullwings had taken the other people to turn them in for Bevelle while they were there. The young girl (Rinoa) looked around her from inside the airship engine room. The look on her face was telling Squall and Irvine that she was planning something.

Irvine: What are you thinking about?

Rinoa: Away to get out of here.

Squall: Let's just stay here for now, let them come to us.

Irvine: You're planning something Squall?

Squall: At lest I don't choke when I'm really important in a mission.

Irvine: That happened four years ago!

Rinoa: Screw up.

Squall: Do you hear that?

Rinoa: I don't hear anything Squall.

Squall: Gunshots, we must be here.

Irvine: Is it time to act now commander?

Squall: In a few moments they'll land and take us to the prison right? That's when you'll follow my lead and look for the others.

Rinoa: It's better than my plan.

The door open loudly. Brother and the others walked to them slowly.

Paine: Don't get any ideas or you'll get hurt.

Rinoa: Don't worry about us, we'll be good little kiddies. Just like Sunday school.

Rikku: Huh?

Squall: Just take us away I'm getting any younger.

Irvine: Squall, you're twenty-three.

Paine crossed her arms as Brother, Buddy and Yuna grabbed the others. Once they were out, all they had to do was to wait for Squall to make his move. Little did the Al Bhed know that they were gonna go through hell now that there are no more aeons to summon. That was the only way that they could win (the GFs).

When they were out of the airship, Squall, Rinoa and Irvine couldn't believe their eyes. It was a big busy city but not like Esthar City. They had now been in a world that no one (from their world) existed.

Irvine: Now what?

Squall: Hold on, just wait until we get inside so you can go alright?

Guard: What are these things?

Yuna: We found them in Dojse temple; I understand that you have the same problem.

Guard: So what do you want us to do with these three?

Squall: If you don't take us with you, you'll never see the light again.

Paine: What does that mean?

Rinoa: There is one person that we know that could kill you all less in a second. If you take us with you, you'll live.

Rikku: And how can we trust you?

Squall: These just might be the people we know.

Rikku: What if they're not, what then?

Squall: Oops.

Paine: What do you mean oops?

Rinoa: Just take us there please. We won't to leave just as much as you people do. So it's only fair to take us with you and calm them down.

Yuna looked at the ground. If they were right, she would die, and if they wern't...

Paine: Yuna, what do you think?

Brother: Hey, I AM THE LEADER AROUND HERE! I GIVE THE ORDERS!

Yuna: We should listen to them.

Paine: But what if they're not telling the truth?

Yuna: Then we dispose them for good.

Brother: I GIVE THE ORDERS NOT YUNA!

Rikku: You're not much of a leader.

Shinra: I vote him off.

Paine: Can we discus this later? We have something to do first. Buddy you're up.

Buddy looked at the guard and began discusing the fee while the other Gullwings went into the temple. Of course, they were still tied but Squall didn't complain. It was Irvine who was about to get his head handed over. Paine was inches way from killing him.

Rinoa: You better shup up before I scratch you to death! This time I won't hold back Irvine I promise you.

Yuna: Here we are, the chamber of the faith.

Paine: You first pretty boy.

Irvine: Oh, you're refuring to me?

Rinoa: JUST GO ALREADY!

Irvine jumped forward away from Rinoa and the others. Stilled tied he wondered how to get the door opened. Walking slowly toward the door he could hear voices. He then heard a very familiar voice that almost ever man loved.

Irvine: Quisty, Selphie, Zell is that you in there?

The door suddenly opened and out came a girl with a 70's looking haircut and look along with a young man with a tatoo on his left cheek. They looked at Irvine for a while and saw that he was tied up.

Zell: What the hell is going on!

Squall: Zell, calm down. We're fine just don't do or say anything that you're gonna regret alright?

Rinoa: Where is Quistis?

Quistis: I'm right here. Where are we?


End file.
